darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Letter from brundt
The Letter from brundt is one of the Dungeoneering journals. It is a potential drop from the monsters guarding the Warped floors of Daemonheim. It is the nineteenth Miscellaneous journal. Brundt sent this letter to the one who saved Marmaros and Thok at the bottom of Daemonheim. As referenced in M. and thok letter (part 10), as the 'White-Bearded Man'. Brundt says he is unsure why he went down into the dungeons, and how he was able to pass the protective barrier that the Seers had placed. He thanks the bearded man and says he considers him a part of the Fremennik. He understands that Daemonheim is more than the Fremenniks alone can handle, and says that he will send word to adventurers all across Gielinor to come to their aid, and that with their help and his, that they can drive back the taint within. He requests that the man accompany the warriors into the dungeons to be their guide, so that maybe they will survive the deeper floors with his aid and put an end to the source of evil. He gives him furs, a helmet, and boots, and hopes that the god that has been protecting him until now will remain vigilant in the days to come. Because of this letter, it is suspected that the Smuggler was the one who saved Marmaros and Thok at the bottom of the dungeons, although he himself denies this. Transcript To our most noble visitor, Allow me to thank you for rescuing our brothers from the Demon Halls. We don't know what possessed you to venture underground, and our seers are unsure how you passed the protective barriers, but your help in our time of need shall not go unnoticed. After discussing your deeds with the council, it is with great honour that I welcome you to the Fremennik. I am proud to call you 'brother'. I witnessed your bravery and now understand that this place, which many now call Daemonheim, is more than we can handle. As I return to our home, word has been sent to adventurers all across Gielinor. We hope that with their help and yours, we can drive back the taint within. And so my brother, I must ask one more thing of you... that you might accompany these warriors into the dungeon. Be their guide. Then maybe they will survive the deeper floors and put an end to the source of this evil. Please accept these furs, helm and boots, and may the god that has protected you until now remain vigilant in the days to come. Many thanks. -Brundt, Chieftain of the Fremennik When used on the Smuggler *'Player:' Could you tell me what this is used for? *'Smuggler:' It looks like a letter to me. Mind if I take a look? **'Player:' What's it doing down here? ***'Smuggler:' ...Perhaps a keepsake for one of the residents. **'Player:' Does it belong to you? ***'Smuggler:' I have no idea what you are talking about. ***'Player:' Hmm, okay, if you say so.